The Lion Guard: Through All The Black Days
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: After a collossal faliure resulting in the Hyenas' takeover of the pridelands, The others in the guard feel that Fuli needs to be taught a lesson about faliure. Carachters: Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Kion, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Rafiki,


Welcome back, everyone! Here's another story requested by fellow author KiaraXKionFan. Rated M for mature, lots of rape stuff.

The hyenas had overtaken half the Pride lands since the Lion guard failed to stop them at the battle of Wildebeest Trench. Many hyenas died and the Lion guard fought valiantly, but they could not stop them. And Everyone blamed Fuli. As the fastest animal on the team, it was her duty to scout the enemy lines and report back to the rest of the guard. But no, she'd been too busy being overrun by a group of hyenas that had flanked wide around a large rock outcropping to deal with scouting the rest of the hyenas closing in on the pridelands. It was all Fuli's fault. So when she finally limped back to the small thicket of brush she called home, she wasn't surprised to see her friends there waiting. Bunga, Ono, and Beshte were there, but Kion was nowhere to be seen. Padding over to her friends, she was surprised when Ono handed her some Tarrberry paste. Full had never had Tarrberry before, so she hoped it would be good. She licked at the paste, which was on a small bed of acacia leaves. Its sweetness overwhelmed her briefly. But the. Something else happened. Fuli began to feel woozy and a little sleepy. Her limbs suddenly felt very tired, so she laid down. Then Ono stepped in front of her. "Listen, Fuli, this wouldn't be happening if you had just done your part and scouted the location without being seen. And you got the rest of us caught, beat, and nearly eaten! So now well, we're gonna fuck the shit outta you." Suddenly she felt her tail being lifted. Ono easily pulled open her mouth, turned around, and shat/pissed into it. Then Ono walked away (she heard him walk to her hindquarters) and Bunga walked up to her face, pulled out his little honey badger cock, and pissed. He pissed on her face and in her mouth, and when she tried to close her mouth, he slapped her and yelled 'whore!' at her. Then Beshte walked over and just as he started to loose his golden stream into Fuli's waiting maw, Ono stuck his entire bill right into Fuli's asshole. Apparently he loves to eat the booty👻. Then Beshte spoke to her. "Ono loves to eat your ass. And he'll keep eating your ass until it's raw. Or, you swallow our piss. Then we'll just fuck you silly." So with difficulty, Fuli closed her jaw, screwed her eyes shut, and tilted her head back as the piss slid down her throat. The disgusting taste nearly made Fuli gag, but she forced it down, hoping that it would end her torment. When she laid back down, she felt her ass close as Ono extracted his bill. Then Bunga hilted himself in her pussy, and started slamming his dick into her as he slapped her ass and screamed, "Shit this bitch is tight!" His 3-inch long, inch-wide cock driving in and out of her tight little virgin Cheetah pussy at light-speed. Ono fluttered back to face her and pried her mouth open, shoving his little 9-cm bird dick down her throat. As Ono face-fucked her, and Bunga continued to hilt himself in her tight cheetah twat, Beshte was nearby masturbating. His massive 6-inch thick Hippo cock stood to attention, the glans bright red as Beshte stroked his 14-inch shaft. Bunga plunged his badger dick into her and creamed, making Fuli nearly scream through Ono's prick. As Bunga's cum began dripping from her cunny, Fuli felt Ono blow his load in her mouth. Fuli felt humiliated and dirty when she obeyed Ono and swallowed his hot jizz. Bunga, Ono, and Beshte continued to fuck the shit out of Fuli, and she continued to scream at them, begging them to stop, begging them that her little cheetah cunt couldn't take the pounding of Beshte's huge dick. By the time she started sucking Beshte's dick, she had begun to _enjoy _the punishment. Beshte creamed in her mouth and fell over, finally exhausted from raping Fuli. Bunga had passed out with his little prick in her asshole and she waited and waited as she tried to forcefully shit out Bunga's dick. Ono had flapped up into the tree above her and begun roosting, asleep for the night. Fuli at last shit out Bunga's now shriveled penis and crawled into her bush to sleep.

The next day –

As Fuli woke up, she saw Kion standing over her. As he looked his girlfriend over, he noticed the scratch marks and cuts. Noticing the splooge puddle on the ground beneath her, he understood instantly. He trotted over to a sleeping Beshte and hit him in the muzzle with a right-cross punch. "You fucking Shitbag!" Kion screamed furiously. "You fucking raped my girlfriend you horseshit piece of trash!" By now, the shouting had woken the others and they appeared, ready to deal with Kion's outrage with force. "You fucking cock-sucking bastards! You're fucked. All of you. Out. NOW!" And that was it. Beshte, Ono, and Bunga were exiled to the wastelands on the spot. And then, after Rafiki checked Fuli to make sure she wasn't pregnant, (she wasn't; not yet anyway), Kion, Fuli, and Simba began the long, annoying, and bloody process of driving the Hyenas back to the wastes. Near the end of the campaign, at the second battle of Wildebeest Trench, Simba was tackled by 8 hyenas at once. The hyenas' bites and claws were to much to handle even for the seasoned warrior-king, and he was finally brought down. Nala was driven to near madness by her husband's death and instantly killed the closest hyena, then the next, and the next. Kion had to physically pull her off the bodies and stop her from mutilating them beyond recognition. Days later, after the formal end of the campaign to retake the pridelands, Kiara found her husband Kovu dead. The hyenas later claimed his death as their last act of defiance before being forever banished to the wastelands. They were never seen again, even at the boundaries. The day after Kovu was found, Kiara gathered the lands' inhabitants at Pride Rock for an announcement.

"Friends… Family… All those who call the land the light touches home. It is with great sorrow that I inform you all that Both your king, Simba, and his heir, Kovu, have died. I understand that I am next in line to the throne. But I do not feel worthy of such a position. I did not fight with you to take our homes back. I sat and kept the fires burning. And so it is with great pleasure that I abdicate the throne and name Simba's son, my brother Kion, as King of the Pride lands."

The assembled herds went wild with jubilation as Kion stepped out from the shadows. Rafiki performed the ceremony of the changing of the guard and the coronation of the king. The Lion guard would be once again disbanded until it could be replaced, and Kion took his place as king.

Three days later…

Kion and Fuli were married by Rafiki at pride rock. After the festivities, feasting, and the ceremony ended, Kion asked Rafiki for one last favor that night. "Rafiki I need a favor. I need you to… remove something."

"Ah. Stepped on anoddah tohn have we?" Rafiki asked, mischief in his eyes.

"No. I was hoping you could pull my barbs." Kion said, his eyes downcast.

"Yes, I can, but you need time to heal afterwards and you need to be _ngumu_ for me to pull them out."

You see, cats have penile barbs which keep the penis inside the female's vagina to further encourage the chances of fertilization. Needless to say, the last time Kion hooked up with Fuli, she wasn't exactly happy. _Ngumu_ is Swahili for hard, a colloquialism of "erect"

"Yeah, I can arrange all that."

"Well then my king, come. Lie down and let us get started."

After an hour, Rafiki washed his hands in a bowl and dressed his king's wound in fresh bandages, stolen from poachers. He then admonished Kion; "My king, do not take the bandages off. I have put in a tube to help you let out your waste, so you needn't worry. It will take 4 days to fully heal, so I suggest you take a vacation." Thank you, Rafiki," Kion replied. He trotted away and went to his new den, where he found Fuli already sleeping. As he lay down next to her, he found he was content with life as it was. He was king of a great realm full of life. He was married to his best friend and not to mention the sex was great.

The next day…

Kion woke early and slipped out, leaving Fuli to snooze until her normal waking time. He started walking east, and didn't look back.

4 days later…

After 3 days of Fuli running everything while Kion was away, everything was still mostly fine. Kion's wound had healed perfectly and Rafiki declared him ready to fuck once again. So that night, after his address to his people detailing his travels and his observations and orders were given out, he found Fuli in their den. He padded over and nudged her; she obliged and rolled over, making room for him in their bed of grass. "Shall we go at it?" he asked his cheetah wife.

"I don't know. I love you till death, but those barbs of yours… They aren't exactly my idea of a good time."

"Yeah, I know. But please? I have a surprise for you." Kion pleaded. "Ah, fuck. I could never say no to you. You're just too good, even with your barbs." And he stuck it in her. "See, about the barbs… they're gone." And then Kion went mad. He started rutting his wife like never before. It's hard to thrust when you have spines on your cock, but now that they were gone, Kion was fucking Fuli like she'd never felt before. It felt wonderful to her, and it must have been incredible for him, because he came quite quickly. He filled her womb, her pussy, and then her mouth with hot sticky lion cum, and before long, Fuli was pregnant with his child in her belly. Born was the next king 18 months later.

And that my friends, is the tail of the Newest King.

Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
